


My Heart Will Never Falter

by nightmaresinwintah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Lot's of Love, M/M, They're engaged, Well - Freeform, handjob, how do you tag wtf, i don't know there's some snow, it's pretty sad but then it's really soppy and happy, lovemaking really because they love each other very much, there's sex too, you see the daddy kind in action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmaresinwintah/pseuds/nightmaresinwintah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry fought over some stupid things and then there's makeup sex. That's basically it, except with a lot more feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Will Never Falter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wankerville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wankerville/gifts).



> This only took me three hours to write and it isn't edited I just kind of wanted to write and this came to mind also!!! Merry Christmas if you celebrate. (This is kind of a Christmas present to Dani cause I'm v poor and can't send anything to her)

 

There’s snow in his curls, and there’s some balancing on the tips of his eyelashes. It’s not about the puffs of warm air he sends out and you can see because it’s so cold, it’s about the chill that’s set into his bones. It’s about how his hands are shaking and his face is drawn and pale and he’s got dark circles under his eyes because he didn’t sleep last night. It’s not about the little jolts his body makes as it tries to keep him warm, it’s about the ice that started spreading over his soul after he stormed out of their little flat last night. It’s about the fact that his throat was so raw from all the yelling that he couldn’t even explain to Niall why he needed to crash on his couch. 

It’s about how long he sat there shivering on the couch, wide awake, because he hasn’t spent the night without Louis’ arms around him in a very long time. 

Harry’s standing on the footpath in front of their flat staring at his feet, toes turned in and his shoulders hunched. He’s trying to pull his jacket tighter around him to get warm but it’s impossible. He’s pretty sure his fingers are as blue as his heart. 

He bends down slowly, and gathers just enough snow to make the perfect snowball. Louis had always said that Harry somehow always knew just how much snow to get to make the perfect snowball. A small jolt rattles Harry’s chest and he bites hard down on his lip, squeezing his eyes shut at the pain in his heart and holding back the sobs that were so, so close to the surface. 

He takes a deep breath as the moment passes and then stands up, his knees clicking. He looks across the snow covered lawn at the flat, and waits. 

When the door finally opens, Louis’ got his head down. He’s dressed in one of Harry’s big sweaters and he looks so small and pathetic it sends a painful shiver down Harry’s spine, his bones aching. 

Louis walks with small shuffles down the small path through the lawn, slippers getting soaked by the still falling snow. He checks the mailbox, and the turns to walk back into the house. He pauses for a moment, and shudders. Harry thinks he’s hurting too. 

Then he throws the snowball. It’s not the same one he’d made before, it’s the fourth one he’s made because they kept melting, proving that Harry wasn’t made of ice like he felt. 

The snowball hits Louis directly in the middle of his shoulder blades, and he goes stiff, his spine straightening from where it’d been hunched before. He spins around and Harry’s just standing there, bottom lip pulled between his teeth and cheeks rosy red and eyes pleading and full to the brim with tears ready to fall. 

He looks like an angel. Louis chokes out a half-formed laugh that sounds more like a cry of pain and takes a step forward, but then his baby is running towards him, long limbs covering the distance quickly. 

Louis just opens his arms and Harry buries himself in them, burrowing into Louis’ warmth and already sobbing uncontrollably. Somehow, Harry’s fitting himself under Louis’ chin and nuzzling into his neck, tears dribbling down his face and making little tracks on his skin and Louis’. 

“I’m so sorry.” Is breathed into the air, the words falling from their lips in abundance like a crystal waterfall. 

Eventually they pull back because they need to look at each other, they need to know if everything's okay. Louis’ face is so soft and he’s got one of those smiles that shows he’s so, so in love. It still looks like he’s on the verge of tears, though. Harry’s still crying, little sobs escaping from his chest that’s warm like the fire that’s surely blazing inside, and he looks like an absolute mess but he’s the best thing that Louis’ ever seen in his whole life. 

“I love you, and I didn’t mean anything I said. Not really. I was tired, and angry, and you were so nice and understanding and I just cracked because sometimes I think I’m not good enough for you.” Louis chokes out in a rush, his face scrunching up a bit and his lips pressing together and his eyebrows pulling together as he tries to hold the tears in. It’s not working though, some are already making their way down his rosy red cheeks. 

Harry sobs, reaching for Louis’ hands and entwining their fingers together. He leans in and presses his forehead against Louis’ looking down into his eyes that resemble a stormy ocean. Wherever it is, it’s Harry’s favourite place. “I love you, always. And you’re always good enough for me because we love each other and we work, okay? You made me feel unwanted and so, so small. And I know I’m not, but I felt so horrible, Lou. Please don’t make me feel like that again. I’m supposed to feel beautiful and safe with you. Just talk to me next time.” He murmurs, big green eyes red and shiny. 

Louis nods, biting the inside of his cheek and then nodding again, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a shaky breath. “I’m sorry baby.” He whispers. 

“Me too. But it’s okay now, yeah? We’re okay.” Harry reassures him, and rubs Louis’ hand with his thumb, soothing the hurt that’s been welling in both of them since they’ve been apart. 

“Let’s go inside.” Louis offers, a slight lilt to his sentence that makes it sound like a question. 

Harry just nods and takes the lead, still holding one of Louis’ hands and pulling him along, up the three stairs and up to the door that’s decorated with a Christmas wreath because, oh yeah, it’s Christmas tomorrow. 

“Happy Birthday.” Harry whispers, his voice hoarse as he looks over at his fiance, who’s now fighting a smile instead of fighting back tears. 

“Thanks love.” Louis giggles, and then he’s pressing Harry up against the door and kissing his boy with a smile on his lips. 

It’s not really a kiss, as they’re both giggling into each other’s mouths while gripping at each other and their hearts are beating so fast anyway and it’s perfect because they  _ love  _ each other. The wreath gets a little jostled which sends them into another fit of giggles, and Harry reaches around behind him and opens the door, sending them tumbling inside. 

Louis lands on top of him, a huff of indignation escaping him, before he looks down at Harry’s face and just sees open adoration and love there and he stops, a small smile that’s only meant for Harry pulling his lips up. He leans down with an open mouth and kisses him, and Harry licks into his mouth, and although there’s cold air coming in through the open door, they are so close and so warm. 

Eventually they have to stop because all the cold airs in and the fire is on and the warm air’s getting out. They stand together, pulling each other up and Harry shuts the door, turning to face Louis again with a smile on his face. “Do you want you birthday presents now?” He asks, and Louis’ heart squeezes because he’s so in love and how could he ever have thought that they were done. 

“After a bath?” Louis suggests, and Harry blinks slowly, his smile turning into a grin as he takes Louis’ hand and they walk to the bathroom. The walk in itself is full of tender touches, fingertips brushing newly naked skin, small, private kisses pressed to shoulders and necks and collarbones and jaws. They make each other feel loved in each brush of skin on skin, goosebumps rising along their arms as a nail is dragged slowly and teasingly down a spine.

They take a while to get to the bathroom, as Louis can’t help but stopping and kissing Harry every time they take a few steps and it’s really not that far down the hallway to the bathroom but it might as well be an eternity away. A small giggle escapes Harry and Louis swallows, his throat bobbing as he stares up at his angel. 

“You’re so dear to me, Harry.” Louis murmurs, pressing kisses down the side of Harry’s neck. “Beautiful.” Another kiss. “Loved.” Another kiss. “Precious.” Another kiss. “Lovely.” Another kiss. “So, so kind.” Another kiss. “Amazing.”

Harry’s crying again as the words are breathed into his skin, a huge smile on his face and his eyes closed. His head is angled up to the ceiling, baring his neck to Louis and his hands gripping Louis’ hips. “I love you, Lou.” 

“I love you too.” 

They eventually make it to the bathroom and Louis starts filling up the bath, the water pouring out. He adds strawberry bubbles and then turns to Harry, looking up at him and pressing himself to Harry’s front, fingers tugging at the waist of his jeans. He undoes the button, then the zipper. Their top clothes and shoes and socks have already been removed. 

Harry’s pupils are blown, his chest flushed as the steam rises in the room. Louis shimmies his own trousers down his legs and then removes his pants, before hopping into the bath and looking up at Harry with a faux innocent smile on his face. Harry makes quick work of his own clothes. He still blushes when Louis watches him undress - sometimes still can’t believe someone wants him and adores him this much.

He joins Louis in the bath, pressing his back against Louis’ chest and sighing, his knees sticking up in the air but his whole body warm. He’s always been warm when he’s with Louis. 

Louis takes a soft cloth and dips it into the water before pouring some wildberry body wash onto it. He smooths the cloth down Harry’s chest, smiling as he feels Harry fully relax against him, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. Louis moves the cloth over his boys shoulders, and then back down over his chest. 

It’s incredibly quiet but the air is heavy with the words that don’t need to be spoken to be understood. 

Eventually Louis’ movements stop and Harry lets out a little huff of protest, but then Louis is cupping water in his hands and washing the soap off, pouring the warm water over Harry’s chest and shoulders. Harry giggles at the feeling, warmth spreading from his head to his toes. He feels so cared for and so loved. He feels completely looked after, even though it is Louis’ birthday. He knows Louis loves taking care of him though. 

When Louis’ hands still again, Harry moves a bit, yawning. Then he giggles as he feels Louis’ fingertips trailing down his sides, tickling him a little, then over his hips and belly, and then skipping over his groin and reaching to his thighs. Louis cups at his boy’s thighs, and kisses the crown of his head. 

“Are you up for a little play, baby?” He asks, smiling as Harry whines.

“Daddy.” Harry whimpers, already so, so into it, moving his hips down and trying to get Louis to touch his dick already. He loves the teasing though, he really does. 

“Love you, baby. What do you want?” Louis asks, what Harry likes to call his ‘Daddy voice’ making him shiver with pleasure. 

Harry’s hips buck up, his dick already a little hard. “Want you to touch me, Daddy, please.” He whispers, craning his neck and looking up at Louis with wide doe eyes. 

“Will you be a good boy and stay still for me?” Louis murmurs, his face serious but still so soft and full of love. 

Harry nods hurriedly. “Of course, Daddy, anything for you, please.” He pleads, voice coming out breathily. 

Louis hums and presses a palm to Harry’s dick, making Harry keen and buck up, so responsive under his Daddy’s hands. As soon as he does though, Louis’ hand is gone and Harry’s whining, pressing up and throwing his head back in protest.    


“No moving, lovely.” Louis reminds him, and Harry whimpers and nods, blinking, his eyelashes casting shadows on his skin.

When Louis touches him this time he manages to stay still, and is rewarded with Louis’ hand curling around his dick. Louis starts stroking him, little tugs that just aren’t enough. Harry tries to hold still, he does, but he can’t help grinding up into his Daddy’s hand when it becomes too much and not enough all at once. 

Immediately, Louis stops and takes his hand away, making Harry cry out. “M’sorry, m’sorry Daddy, won’t do it again.” He sobs.

“I hope not baby, want you to be a good boy or else you won’t be getting Daddy’s cock.” Louis murmurs into his baby’s ear, pressing little kisses to his neck so he knows he’s loved and that Louis’ not really mad, not at all. How could he be when his baby’s so perfect? 

“I’m good, I swear Daddy. I promise.” Harry sounds wrecked and desperate already, even more so now that he knows there’s the option of getting fucked in the bath. 

Which, they’ve gotten better at so it won’t be as difficult as it sounds. “Alright, baby.” Louis starts jerking his boy again, the water making the glide smooth and so, so lovely. 

Harry’s letting little ‘uh’s’ and ‘Daddy’s’ fall from his pink and plump lips, his whole body tense as he tries so so hard to stay still. His dick is curved and so hard now, he’s so hard from his Daddy playing with him. He keens high as Louis thumbs over the head of his dick, which is sticking up out of the water. 

“Do you want Daddy inside you, baby? You want Daddy’s cock?” Louis asks, knowing full well the answer will be yes. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, please Daddy, please!” Harry’s spouting out unfinished sentences and simple words to try and convey what he wants to his Daddy, his Daddy who’ll take care of him. He’s completely under now, lost in their play and he loves it when he can get like this. 

Louis keeps one hand on his baby’s dick and reaches over to the sink cupboard to grab some lube. They have some in most rooms of the flat. He dribbles a little out of the tube and then takes his hand off Harry’s dick, causes whines of protest and more ‘please’s’ to come from the beautiful mess of a boy. 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright baby. I’m just going to open you up a bit, alright?” Louis reassures him, and Harry pouts but nods, lifting his hips up a little for his Daddy to reach under the water and get to his bum. 

Louis opens him up slowly, teasing his boy as much as he can and treasuring the way Harry can’t keep still, pressing back against his fingers and then bucking up, pleading for Louis to touch him, which he replies with, “I am touching you baby, be patient, I’ve got you.”

Harry knows the rules - he can’t touch himself - so he’s near tears, sobbing with how good it feels and just how it’s not enough. He needs something to touch his dick and he needs Louis inside him. “Please, please Daddy I’m ready please!” His chest feels so full and tight and he’s breathing with little hitches and huffs from how worked up he is and how good everything is.

Louis chuckles and takes his fingers out from his boys bum, pressing a kiss to his shoulder and wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. He pulls his up,shifting their position so Louis is under Harry. He takes a hold of his cock and lines himself up, before carefully beginning to lower Harry down. Harry takes over quickly, whining and moaning at the feeling of his Daddy bottoming out.  

He grinds down onto Louis’ cock, making Louis groan at the feeling - his baby is always so good. “So good, baby, you’re so good for me.” He gets out, ignoring the water sloshing over the sides of the bath as they move together. 

“Always for you, Daddy, just for you.” Harry promises, though he doesn’t need to - Louis knows. 

It’s fast and heady and it’s just what they need. Harry is sinful, his head thrown back and his back arched and loud pants and moans coming from his mouth as he grinds down, meeting Louis’ thrusts in a way that just feels so, so good. Louis is grunting and gripping at Harry’s hips, feeling his orgasm building already. 

He reaches around and grips Harry’s dick, stroking quickly, matching the movements of their thrusts. Harry becomes louder, and they start falling out of rhythm as they chase their orgasms, both so, so close. “C’mon, baby, come for me. Come for Daddy.” Louis grunts in Harry’s ear, biting down on his shoulder and then Harry just  _ does.  _

Louis follows, shouting out an “Oh, fuck! Harry!” before everything goes white-hot and he can’t see but he can  _ feel  _ and he feels like he’s in heaven it’s that good. 

Everything slows down afterwards, both coming down and slumping against each other, panting. Harry starts giggling, and he twists around to kiss Louis, licking into his mouth and knocking their noses together. 

“We should get out and sit by the fire.” Louis suggests, and Harry nods sleepily. 

Louis pulls out and Harry whines a little, then Louis helps him up and they get out and Louis dries both of them off, Harry tired and pliant after playing, like he usually is. Louis lets the plug out and laughs a little as Harry drapes over him, smiling softly, his eyes closed. 

“Carry me?” Harry asks, opening one eye to look up at Louis from where he’s resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, alright baby.” They’re not playing anymore but Harry will always be Louis’ baby. 

Harry climbs onto Louis’ back and Louis holds onto him as he walks them to the lounge, sitting down in front of the fire, both still naked. Harry curls up half in Louis’ lap and Louis just giggles and strokes his fingers through his hair, grabbing a blanket from where they’d lay by the fire a few nights ago just like this, and covers Harry’s torso with it for when he falls asleep.

  
They’ll stay like this till Harry does eventually fall asleep, then Louis will carry him to bed even though it’s just midday, and he’ll fall asleep watching his boy in their bed, and he’ll know everything is going to be okay. When they wake up Harry'll make him a beautiful dinner and give him his gifts and they'll just  _love_ each other.


End file.
